NotReallyAnRP
A work in progress... Summary Not gonna reveal that. Rules * Don't join. (Unless I agreed when you asked) * its kinda an ask to join with less accepts ** If I did let you, dont bring every single OC in. 2 or 3. (SORRY) * No seriously, pls ask which characters y'all wanna bring in. * comment if is gud Members * The Owner ** Zane ** Minty ** Hobs ** Kaylah ** Walker (I dunno) ** Taylor A whole host of other characters that are only for this RP also included. EX: Beatrice. I'll just choose her to be female because too many males here... Prologue A crow landed on the picked-over remains of a large bear. There wasn't much left, but it was enough. The crow picked up a piece in his mouth and turned around, before panicking and cawing loudly. A man came when he heard the loud noise, only to find the torn apart corpses of a bear. Upon closer inspection, bits of crow were found everywhere. Considering there wasn't much left on the animal, there must be something nearby. He walked into the nearby brush to find it, leaving his hunting knife behind. Chapter 1: Fun fun. Everyone stepped out of the shuttle that had been built months ago by a certain sheep slime. After a lack of transmissions from Earth, and a lot of missed messages, they came to find out why Beatrice's TV had no cable anymore. Hobs walked out, in full Star Wars garb, with his repainted tech ball on his head (Which now looked like a Rebel Pilot's hat.) Minty phased into existence a few feet away, holding both katanas. Zane rolled outside like a ninja, before becoming fascinated by an abandoned hunter's knife on the ground. Kaylah leisurely strolled out down the metal steps, and stared at the world around them in wonder, like everyone else was doing. They expected people to come in wonder and stare at them (Because bringing slimes to Earth is outlawed, as they don't want to leave the Far Far Range.) Instead, they were met with destroyed buildings and lots of dead trees. Something happened here, something destructive. Walker and Taylor (pink slime and Tarr) slid outside and blinked their weary eyes, not really surprised at this point. After entering the town, an unusually large rodent tried to attack them, jumping Minty. Zane stabbed it viciously with his new knife, whereupon it collapsed on the ground. Everyone slumped against the wall of a building, deciding to stop here. Minty still had a question however. "Zane? Where the heck did you get that knife?" "I found it next to the brush. It was little bloody, but that's ok." Minty turned a little more pale at that. Shouting started to fill the air, so everyone went to investigate, to be reassured, to be saved. In a particularly large clearing, a small bonfire lit up the faces of large men, most likely a gang. A small group of four was pushed into the area, a ragged group of survivors consisting of 3 men and a random women, all of them carrying supplies. One of the large men stepped up, snatching the supplies out of their hands. "Now what do we have here?" Inside, he found water bottles and some cans of food, which he took for himself. He tossed the food to various gang members before continuing. "Now, we can't let you tell anybody else, so you're gonna have to... COOPERATE." He pulled out a pistol and shot one of the men in the head to make his point. Of course, nobody was gonna sit by and let this play out, so Zane tackled a tall male with his hunting knife while Hobs fired laser blasts (because tech ball is great), that he didn't really bother to aim. He just shot it in their general direction. A member got disintegrated, Minty beheaded one, and Zane impaled 2 with the hunting knife. The leader stared in shock at the newcomers before bolting. Zane whipped around, and the murderer stiffened and collapsed as Zane pulled the knife out of his back. The now trio of victims were huddling in the corner, positive they were gonna get killed. Minty stepped over the rubble, gagging at the smell of the corpses, before helping the three up. "Sorry for your loss." She stared at the fallen 4th victim. The women sighed and spoke up. "Its... no problem. This sort of thing happens everyday. Its a matter of when it happens to me." "Minty." "Tracy." The 2 men stood up. "Deke and Freak." Everyone systematically introduced themselves, including Walker and Taylor in hooman form. (Some things are best kept hidden.) Zane stared up at the sky. "Night's falling. We better set up camp before it gets too dark to see. Its most definitely a new moon tonight." For the next hour, the rubble was scoured for hidden items and supplies. They found a medieval bow from a museum as well as canned food and water in a secret cellar that Hobs fell through. A couple sturdy arrows to top it all off, and camp was set up in a plaza. Tracy was a natural with the bow they'd found, and Zane was teaching Deke and Freak to throw their small kitchen knives that they had buried deep in their pack. The congregation broke up, and everyone headed to bed. Minty lay down, thinking about where to head next. Hobs lay down, wondering what had happened here. Zane lay down, compeltating his life. Kaylah lay down, wondering if she would live long enough to ask the Big Question. Walker immediately fell asleep. Taylor kept watch, staring out into the darkness. Tracy stared at the stars, wishing none of this had happened. Deke and Freak lay down, ready to take on the world. A shadowed figure on the hilltop where the shuttle was lay down, prepared to track this group in the morning. Chapter 2: Exploration of the Devastation (But mostly explanation.) Hobs rigged up a cart to a battered, but still useable truck, and threw everything inside, along with a random couch he noticed while gathering connecters for the cart. Hobs and Zane sat in the driver's and passenger's seat, the newcomers sat on the couch in the truck bed, and Minty, Kaylah, Walker, and Taylor were tasked with keeping the stuff from falling out of the cart. In the truck... Zane: "Right... Left... I think another left up ahead... its been while since I've seen this place." Hobs: "Where IS this place? You never told us." Zane: "Didn't you read the sign that we passed outside the city? It said Boring, Oregon." Hobs: "..." Hobs: "Did you just say 'Boring'? I knew I was bad at Earth's geography, but still!" In the back... Tracy: "Are you sure ya don't need ANY help?" Walker: "FOR THE LAST TIME, YES." Minty: "Tracy? What relations do you have with Deke and Freak? Do you like one of them?" Tracy: "Goodness, no. They're my twin brothers! They came up with their nickname a few years back, before... all this." Minty: "So are you gonna explain what happened? We didn't come all this way in a FTL shuttle to be denied!" Taylor: "She gets angry sometimes when she doesn't get to punch anything for a while." Taylor: "O-Of c-c-course, its completely j-justifiable; just ask her." Walker: "Minty, you just cleaned your katana. Don't bloody it again." Tracy: "U.S. economy collapsed. Looting and rioting spread, desecrating our country... Russia immediately nuked Britain, Spain, and Germany to smithereens, before allying with North Korea. Europe was dominated by the now USSR, and Chinese communism leaked back in. We hold out in the U.S. and try to not get captured, and its worked out so far." Minty: "That WOULD split up a relationship." Tracy: "No incest please. What would you know about a relationship?" Minty: "... Research." Tracy: "Who's the lucky one?" Minty: "None." Tracy: "Who do you like tell me now." Minty: "NO!" Walker: "You haven't noticed her infatuation with Hobs ye-" Taylor clapped a hand over his mouth and pinned him against the ground. Minty crossed her arms, leaned against the pile of various objects Minty: "WALKER I SWEAR TO GOD..." Tracy smirked. "I'm willing to bet the feeling isn't mutual." Minty slumped down onto the floor of the wagon. "Don't rub it in." Tracy: "You just gotta swing him around. Give him something sometime, or use the fact you're a girl and he's a boy and not the other way around." Minty: "..." Tracy: "You've never flirted?" Minty: "What do YOU think?" The truck stopped, ending all conversation. Zane got out and rubbed his chin. "This seems to be the place." Zane was staring at a cabin in the woods, untouched by the raiders. Inside was a bunch of shotguns and rifles for hunting, plus an assault rifle for the plot of the story. Zane chose the assault rifle, of course. "For killing them raiders, eh?" Kaylah stopped looking at the weapons and walked over to Zane, who stood there, not sure what to do. Everyone gaped as Kaylah held up a hand, and slapped him across the face, sending him reeling. He rubbed his sore cheek, and brushed his hand past his hunting knife, instead of using it, before muttering something and weakly slamming his bedroom door. A couple board games were lying around, as well as some beers because reasons. So, everyone (except Zane and Kaylah becuz 13 is DEFINITELY too young) got drunk while playing. Zane sat on the couch outside, staring at the darkening sky. Kaylah peeked outside, fingering a stolen necklace. "Are you gonna come inside?" "The cold works as an icepack." "It wasn't that hard..." "Yes, I definitely want to get drunk and play spin the bottle or whatever." Kaylah sat on the couch, rapping him on the head. "You couldn't get drunk if ya tried, knucklehead." Zane lashed out, aiming to hit the neck. Kaylah grabbed his arm, and Zane flipped over, leaving her pinned down. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and Zane stood up and grinned. "Have a good night." Kaylah's heart considered its options for a few moments and chose 'beat faster than a cheetah's heart while sprinting'. Her legs copied, shaking. She sat down on the couch heavily as Zane strolled inside. Crap. (Author's note: Here's your order of unimaginable stupidity.) Chapter 3 (WIP): Something Super Days later... By now, they had been driving the truck for a couple of hours. The supplies were starting to dwindle, and moods and tempers started to flare. "What are we gonna do when the supplies run out?!" "WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME, DAMN IT?" "Stop bickering at each other like rabid dogs! I am sick and freaking tired of your complaints, period." Minty and Tracy sat on opposite ends of the cart, clutching their weapons in their non-dominant hand. Walker was trying to keep them from ripping each others' throats out. 'HALT!' The sound of a yell caused everyone to stop and turn. In front of them was a large settlement, with sentinels manning battlements on a wall stretching around the camp. "State your business, travelers!" Minty stood up. "We have come, seeking supplies and sanctuary!" "Well, you've come to the right place." The large gates opened, revealing rows of houses. The convoy truck drove inside, the inhabitants leaving their houses to watch warily. Suddenly, a group of people charged forward, groping for the remains of their provisions. Everyone fired a shot into the air, scaring away the thieves. One particular one was running off with the medieval bow, so Minty had to threaten that one. The truck stopped in the center, where the leader emerged to greet them. Hobs took up a job repairing various things to merit the acquisition of supplies. The town currently housed a rumor about a resistance force up south, that were actively pushing back the Russians. So, of they went, to search for these people. Category:Teamfortress2328's Pages Category:Other